Minnow High
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Castaways as high school students! Pairings are Pinger and MAG.


_**A/N Clearly this is AU. This is an idea I had for a different type of story. The castaways are in high school. The time period would be either late 50s or early 60s. The Skipper may seem out of character in the story but I had to write him that way or the story would not work. Please try not to hate him.  
The pairings of course are Pinger and MAG. I did manage to get the Howells into the story. I hope you like this story. Again just wanted to try something different. I made up a name of a poet and a poem in the story. And Minnow High School just seemed like an appropriate name.  
**_

* * *

Roy Hinkley Jr approached his gray locker in Minnow High School gathering the books he needed for the day. He had a pretty busy schedule. Chess club meeting and then needed to prepare his project for the upcoming Science Fair. He then planned to hit the library to do research for his paper on Albert Einstein that was due for History class in two weeks. Not that he really had any reason to worry as he was one of the brightest students in the school. Straight A Honor Roll student. He excelled in all of his classes, even the advanced ones. He had an extremely high IQ and all the teachers were on wonderment of him. Roy was a very hard worker and a fast learner. Of course there was one little thing he was not so bright about and that thing was standing right behind him giggling.

He swallowed as he was hit with that sweet sensual scent that only Ginger Grant wore. For one reason or another she just followed him around wherever he went and he could not understand it. The girl even joined the chess club so she could be near him. It wasn't such a bad thing as she was a pretty darn good chess player.  
Right now his mind was reeling with what she was going to want from him. Every day she arrived at his locker stating she needed his "help" with one subject or another.

"Hello Ginger." He said politely turning to face her and trying to ignore how pretty her hair looked swept up on top of her head. His eyes went over her pale pink sweater and denim poodle skirt. A gold cross was around her neck. Her emerald green eyes shined as she looked at him.

"Hello Roy." She said in her breathy voice. "You look very handsome today." She cooed as she noted his blue shirt and blue jeans. She loved when he wore blue as she believe it brought out his beautiful blue eyes which she longed to gaze into.

"What subject are you claiming to be failing this time?" He inquired trying to get straight to the point. Roy was aware that Ginger was a bright girl and did very well in all her classes. Not a straight A student like him but her grades were pretty good. He knew that it was more than likely a trick to get him alone with her. However being that he was raised to be a gentleman he rarely ever turned her down when she inquired for help.

Ginger smiled. "Roy I'm just having the most awful time in Algebra." She pouted as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. "I just can't seem to grasp it. Can you come over to my house tonight and help me? Please…I don't want to get kicked off the cheerleading squad. I can't leave my best friend Mary Ann all by herself. We were hoping to be named co captains together. It would break her heart if I wasn't there. We are like sisters you know. She such a sweet girl. She looks up to me and I can't let her down. Please will you help me."

Roy sighed listening to her dramatic performance. Aside from being a cheerleader and an excellent chess player, Ginger was also heavily involved in the drama club. Quite an entertainer she was. The whole school loved her as the lead in My Fair Lady. She stole the show. The school paper raved about her performance. Ginger had gotten the attention of the local community playhouse. There was talk of her maybe having a supporting role in their upcoming production.

"Ginger." Roy said removing her fingers from his shirt. "I'm afraid I won't be able to. I'm going to be quite busy. You know there is that chess club meeting and I need to prepare my submission to the science fair plus I'm planning on heading to the library for research for my history term paper."

"Roy.." Ginger said pouting. "Please…can't you skip the library just once…for me? I don't know what to do. My parents will be so angry if I fail Algebra and get kicked off the cheerleading squad. Oh you have to help me…Please Roy…you are so smart. The smartest one in the whole school. I don't know who else to turn to."

"Ginger...I'm sorry I'm afraid I will not be able to do that. I have only two weeks to write this paper and I would like to get a start on it now."

"Fine." Ginger frowned. "I guess I'll just ask Jonas Grumby for help. I'm sure he won't mind."

At the sound of that name Roy was filled with jealousy. He knew that football jock had his eyes set on Ginger. Jonas was determined to shift the lovely redhead's eyes his way. He went out of his way to make Roy look like a fool in front of the cheerleader. Tripping him, making him drop his books. Calling him a nerd. Unfortunately for Jonas, all this only endeared Roy to Ginger's heart even more and made her think less of him. Of course the science genius would not admit to himself that the reason he was so jealous was because he wanted the beautiful redhead for himself.

"I highly doubt he would be of any help to you." Roy stated. "I do not think it would be wise to ask him for help in that subject or any subject for that matter as his grades aren't exactly the best. For the life of me I do not know why you would think of inquiring him for help for any scholastic subject."

Ginger sighed. She loved when he spoke that way. So matter of fact. "I know but if you don't help me I don't know who else to turn to. Mary Ann can't help me. She is busy tutoring William Gilligan. She would not want me interfering."

"And just how would you be interfering?" Roy asked.

The redhead smiled. "Roy don't tell me you are that bind. You surely have seen the way she looks at him. The girl's got a major crush on him. She always cheers the loudest for him during basketball games. Especially when he scores the winning basket. She rushes up to him after the game gushing about how great he was."

"I see." He said checking his watch. "Look I suppose I can squeeze you in after the library. I shouldn't take more than an hour. Right now I have to get to class."

"Thank you Roy." Ginger smiled. "It means a lot to me." She then backed him against his locker and he gulped. "You are so wonderful to help little ol' me. So thoughtful and kind."

Roy started to feel very flush and sweaty. "I…I um…Well.."

"You are so cute." She grinned before gently brushing her lips against his in a soft kiss. She let go before turning away swaying her hips as she walked down the hall.

All Roy could do was stare as she disappeared into the classroom. His heart was still pounding and his pulse racing. The bell rang snapping him out of his revere and he hurried to class. He slid into his desk and checked his notes for the upcoming test they were about to take. He wanted to refresh what he had studied. As he was looking them over, a gruff voice spoke to him. "Hey Hinkley."

He looked up seeing Jonas Grumby standing before him with his large frame. "Yes?" He asked politely hoping he would get to the point and say whatever mean spirited thing he was going to say.

"I saw you in the hallway with my girl Ginger."

Roy sighed. "I do not believe she is your girl." He remarked. "In fact I believe she had made it quite clear she does not wish to be your girl."

"Oh and you think you have a shot at her Mr. Chess Club?" He scoffed. "You back off. Ginger is mine. She will see in time that she should not be wasting her time with science nerds like you. Eventually she is going to want a real man. So you watch yourself Hinkley. I'm warning you. Stay away from Ginger."

The jock went to his seat in the back as the teacher came into the room. He hoped he made himself clear to that nerd. What Ginger saw in him he hadn't a clue. It didn't matter. Soon she would be his girl. He would make sure of it. The teacher began roll call and while this was going on, Jonas decided to shoot little spit balls in the direction of Roy. He laughed to himself as he hit him in the back of the head. The stupid fool. However the teacher, Mr. Wellscott saw this and quickly sentenced the football player to afternoon detention for the next day.

Class had come to an end and everyone handed in their test. Roy gathered up his books and left the classroom to head to his next class when he was suddenly tripped in the hall. All of his books came tumbling to the ground along with his papers. He didn't need to guess who was the culprit. He knew.

Ginger had just come out of her class and saw this. She quickly hurried over to help him up. "Roy are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He assured gathering his books. "Just an accident. That's all."

The redhead frowned. "It was not an accident." She fumed. "I saw that big bully trip you." She looked up at the blonde jock standing with his friends laughing. "You are nothing but a big bully Jonas!" She shrieked.

This caused the group to laugh harder and mock her. "You are a big bully Jonas." The one jock said mimicking her voice.

She glared at them as she picked up the papers from the floor and stood up. "You alright Roy?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He said. "Thank you for…helping me."

"You are quite welcome." She said. "I will always help you. You are a true gentleman. Unlike some people." The redhead said shooting a look at the blonde jock. "I'll see you later." She said kissing Roy's cheek before heading to her next class.

Roy was startled a bit at this and then collected himself before he headed to his chemistry class.

William Gilligan came bounding down the hall seeing his buddy Jonas standing there. "Hi!" He said cheerfully.

"Hey there Gilligan." Jonas greeted. He liked that little guy. They had been buddies for a long time. Ever since that time William was eight years old and this mean eleven year old was picking on him. Jonas stepped in and wailed on the kid telling him to he best not mess with his friend ever again or he would be sorry. Ever since then, no one dared to say one mean thing to William Gilligan. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Great. Mary Ann is coming over to tutor me tonight. Boy she is so smart. I wish I was half as smart as she is."

"And pretty too. Isn't she?" Jonas teased.

"Oh…" William blushed. "Yeah I guess….she is…um…"

"You like her?"

"I do. She is real nice to me. She brought me over a homemade pie one time. It was apple. Boy was it good."

"Gilligan why don't you ask her out? Surely she likes you."

"You think I should?"

"Why not?" Jonas said. "I'm sure she would love to go out with you."

"Okay." He grinned. "Maybe I will. Say maybe you can ask Ginger out and we can make it a double date. You know she is Mary Ann's best friend."

"I would if I could just divert her attention from that nerd." He grumbled.

"What nerd?"

"That Roy Hinkley. She is always following him around. I don't know what she sees in that geek."

"Geek? Jonas, Roy Hinkley is not a geek. He's real nice. And smart. You know he helped me with biology a few weeks ago. I got an A on my test."

"How nice." Jonas said rolling his eyes.

"What do you have against him?" William asked.

"Nothing. I just hate that Ginger thinks he's something great when he's not. He's nothing but a bookworm. I on the other hand am a football player. Girls like jocks better than nerdy bookworms like Hinkley."

"Maybe Ginger likes guys like him." William offered. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nevermind Gilligan." He said brushing him off. "I'm going to be late for class. See you at lunch."

"Okay Jonas. See you then. I'll save your seat!"

 **Ginger's Class**

The redhead sat slightly bored as the teacher lectured the class about poetry. Her mind was far from that subject. Her mind was on Roy Hinkley. He was such a dreamboat! So cute and smart. If only he would ask her out. She would love nothing more than to be his girl. How she would love to walk around wearing his ring. Couldn't he see how much she liked him? For crying out loud she joined the boring chess club just to be near him! She couldn't give a flying fig about chess. Yes was an expert at the game but still. It was the only way she could think to get his attention.  
Ginger was unsure of what the thought of her performances in school productions. He never really said anything to her about it. Did he think she was good? Did he believe she was talented? It was hard to read him which was so frustrating!

"Miss Grant!" The teacher's voice boomed.

Ginger snapped to. "Yes Mrs. Applewood." She said sitting straight up in her desk.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but we are looking for the answer to this little question…" She pointed to the one on the blackboard which asked for the name of the famous poet who wrote _American Pride_.

Ginger had not a clue but knew she had to say something. She ended up blurting out the only name that she could possibly think of. "Roy."

Mrs. Applewood frowned a bit before saying. "That is correct. Henry Roy was the one who wrote this poem…"

The redhead lost herself again in her thoughts of a certain blue eyed classmate. She had it bad for him. As far as she was concerned there was no other who could compare to him. Ginger knew her parents would love him. How could they not? He was polite and smart and courteous. It was not like she didn't hear her folks whispering whenever Roy came over to tutor her about what a nice boyfriend he would make.

The bell rang and Ginger got up from her chair and sprinted out to the hall to meet up with Mary Ann. She smiled seeing the brunette come out of her class wearing a red blouse and blue poodle skirt. Her hair was in pigtails. Ginger knew why she wore her hair that way. Because Gilligan liked it. That's why.

"Hi there." She greeted her young friend. "Ready for lunch?"

"Sure am." Mary Ann said. "I just had a brutal exam in biology class. I hope I passed."

"I'm sure you did just fine."

"Speaking of biology." Mary Ann grinned. "How's Roy doing?"

Ginger blushed a bit. "He's fine."

"Did he ask you out yet?"

"No." Ginger sighed. "He didn't. I don't know if he ever will."

The two girls headed into the cafeteria placing their books down at their usual table as did most students. They got into line and were thankful today's selection wasn't all that bad. After paying for their lunch, they sat back down at their table. Mary Ann was set to launch into another one of her I think William likes me tales when Ginger noticed Roy sitting by his lonesome with an open book. She excused herself for a minute and approached him. "Roy." She said.

He looked up. "Oh hi Ginger."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" She questioned.

"Oh I was just doing some reading up for a test next week in science class." He exlained.

Ginger giggled. "Roy you don't need to study. You are already smart and know everything. Put that away. Why don't you come join Mary Ann and I?"

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Don't be silly. You aren't intruding." She smiled. "Come on." Ginger took his hand pulling him up from his chair. He reluctantly followed her to the table taking his belongings with him.

"Roy is going to be joining us." Ginger stated to her friend.

"That's nice." Mary Ann smiled. "Hello."

"Hello." Roy said as he sat down.

Ginger sat next to him. Her eyes noticed a poster on the wall and got an idea. "Oh…it looks like there is a dance next Saturday."

"Really?" Mary Ann asked.

"Yes…there is a poster over there." Ginger said pointing to the blue paper with yellow writing announcing the upcoming dance _Enchanting Evening_.

Mary Ann grinned. "I wonder if William will ask me. Oh I would love to go with him. I know the perfect dress to buy. I saw it in the store last week. It was so pretty. It was a pale pink and off the shoulder."

"Sounds nice." Ginger said. "Roy..you going to the dance?"

"Me?" He asked. "I uh…I'm not much into dances..."

"Well you can't miss out on this one." Ginger smiled. "This is going to be the biggest dance in school. You have to go."

"Maybe." Roy replied taking a bite of his food. "I don't know if I will be able to. I have a lot of studying.."

Ginger sighed. "Roy you can put the studies on hold for one night. It won't kill you."

"Well I...I guess it wouldn't…" He said feeling nervous all of a sudden. "I suppose it would be nice to take a break."

"Good." The redhead smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Roy looked over at Ginger with a question on his lips. He wanted to ask but he just could not get the words out. He turned his attention back to his food and took another bite. He then took a sip of milk and set it down. Okay he was going to do it. Here goes. "Um…Ginger….I'm…well…I was wondering if perhaps you wouldn't mind accompanying me to this dance." A rush of relief washed over him the words finally left his mouth. There. He did it.

Ginger smiled. "Why Roy…I would love to go to the dance with you."

He looked with hope in his blue eyes. "You mean it? You will?"

"Of course." She said. "I would be honored to be your date."

Mary Ann smiled as she watched the scene. She was fully aware of how much Ginger liked him. Finally he got a clue.

Lunch came to an end and Ginger gathered up her books. "I'll see you later Roy. Don't forget you are coming over to help me with Algebra."

"Yes." He said. "I shall see you then."

Ginger gently kissed his cheek before leaving the cafeteria with Mary Ann in tow.  
He smiled as he gathered up his books. She certainly was pretty that was for sure. And the fact she liked him…well that was something. The prettiest girl in school liked him. How lucky was he! He was happily walking out of the cafeteria when he was stopped by a large being in the form of one Jonas Grumby who had a none too pleased look on his face.  
"I thought I told you to stay away from my girl Ginger." He barked.

Roy was not going to be intimidated by this jock. "Ginger is not your girl therefore I have done nothing wrong. Now if you will kindly remove yourself from my path I can be on my way."

"I don't think so Hinkley." Jonas said gruffly giving him a shove. "I warned you. I warned you to stay away from her."

The Honor Roll student refused to back down. "Your warning was for me to stay away from your girl. Being that Ginger is not your girl I have committed no crime. In fact I am escorting her to the dance next Saturday so you could surmise she is in fact _my_ girl therefore I would ask that _you_ stay away from her and refrain from accosting her."

"You just think you are so smart." Jonas scoffed. "Let me make this clear, Ginger is my girl. You will not be escorting her to any dance. If you know what's good for you, you will back away."

"I will not." He said sternly. "I think it would be wise for you to back away."

"Oh you a big tough guy now." Jonas said shoving him again. "Come on…let's settle this right now."

"There is nothing for us to settle." Roy said calmly. "Ginger wants to go to the dance with me. You wishing to fight me is not going to change a thing. If you were to win this fight, I would still be taking Ginger to the dance. I will not allow you to be her date when she does not wish for you to be so."

"You…" Jonas raised his fist and was stunned when Roy blocked his swing. The blonde jock's eyes went wide and he lowered his fist. "Fine." He said. "Fine." He then stormed off.

William Gilligan witnessed this and took after his friend. "Jonas…Jonas…"

"Not now Gilligan."

"Jonas…you were going to beat up Roy." He said. "You were going to fight him."

"Yeah so what?"

"Jonas….can't you see what you have become. You've become like those bullies who used to pick on me."

"Gilligan that's crazy I have not…"

"Yes you have." William insisted. "You push him in the hall, you trip him, you warn him to stay away from Ginger and just now you were going to fight him. You've become a bully."

"I…I just…"

"Just what? Jonas that is not you. I know you. You don't treat people like that. You never had. Why are you treating Roy like that? Because Ginger likes him?"

"I…well I like Ginger too…and I...I'm just you know…fighting for her heart."

"You are not fighting for her heart. You are trying to make her like you over Roy. You think by making him look bad she will like you. That's wrong." William frowned at his friend. "I can't believe I looked up to you." He said shaking his head walking away.

Jonas thought about this. Gilligan was crazy. He wasn't being a bully. He shook his head and put it out of his mind heading to class.

School came to a close and Jonas went to find Ginger at her locker. Instead he found Ginger at Roy Hinkley's locker with her arms around him, her lips pressed against his as he was backed against the door.

The sight infuriated him. He then watched as the kiss broke and Ginger smiled at Roy. The pair then walked hand in hand down the hall towards the main door. Jonas stood there feeling defeated. Why did Ginger like that nerd? What did she see in him? Clearly his attempts to make him…then it hit him. He was a bully. He had bullied Roy. No wonder Ginger….He hadn't made a fool of Roy Hinkley. He made a fool of himself. Gilligan was right. How could he act like that! What was wrong with him!

Jonas sighed as he walked down the hall towards the door. He went down the steps and headed to the parking lot to his car. As he did this, he saw a interesting sight. He saw Mary Ann Summers with Gilligan. She was smiling at him and then..Gilligan mustered up the courage to kiss her. He placed a very small kiss on her lips. This caused a big smile to go across the young brunette's face. She then placed a kiss on his lips and saying something to him. They then climbed on his small motorbike and took off. It made him smile to see his buddy get the girl. Gilligan was a swell guy. He walked to his dark blue Ford when his eyes saw another sight. One of Ginger Grant wrapping her arms around Roy Hinkley and kissing him passionately. Roy's arms were around her holding her tight. The kiss then broke and Ginger was saying something to the science whiz. Jonas had to admit they looked good together

He walked up to the pair and Ginger glared at him. "Go away." She snapped.

"I just want to say something." Jonas said. "And that something is…I'm sorry. I'm sorry Roy for how I had treated you. Ginger likes you not me. I'm sorry I was a first class jerk. I promise I will not bother either of you again."

Roy spoke. "Thank you." He said. "It was big of you to say. I accept your apology. I do not wish you any ill will. In fact, I hope that we can attempt to be friends."

"Friends? You want to be friends?"

"It would make sense." Roy stated. "Mary Ann who is Ginger's best friend is now the girlfriend of your friend William Gilligan. Ginger and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend. I would only be fitting that we get along."

Jonas nodded. "You're right. It would. Okay. I think I can make that effort."

"Good." Ginger smiled. "I would like that very much."

The football jock sighed. "Looks like I will have to find myself another date for the dance. Maybe I'll ask that Eunice Wentworth. She's quite a gal."

Ginger giggled. "I would refrain from that if I were you. That rich kid Thurston Howell III is courting her. I wouldn't mess with him. He's pretty feisty."

"True." Jonas laughed. "Well there's that Erika Tiffany Smith. No she's a ditzy airhead….I'm not going with her. You know of anyone Ginger?"

She thought about this. "You know…Thurston does have a sister. What's her name…Helen.. Why don't you ask her?"

"Great. I think I will. Thanks. Again I'm sorry you two about the way I acted."

"Forget about it." Ginger said. "Now go ask Helen…Go on…"

Jonas nodded and walked off spotting the rich princess sister of Thurston Howell.

The dance arrived and all had a grand time. Ginger and Roy were deemed the make out king and queen of Minnow High School. There wasn't a moment when they were not spotted with their lips seared together in the hallways or at lunch time. The chaperones at the dance had a tough time keeping the couple's lips apart. Mary Ann and William were another popular couple deemed the cutest couple in the school. Jonas had a budding relationship with Helen however Thurston kept a close eye on him and warned him to be careful. That was sister!

After the dance, they all gathered at the local hangout. Mary Ann laughed at Gilligan scarfing down a double burger with everything along with a chocolate ice cream and cherry coke. That boy had a bottomless pit!

Thurston Howell was attempting to impress Eunice about how he was going to be a multimillionaire someday and he would buy her all the finest things in life! This endeared him to her and she gushed about how wonderful he was.

Ginger was dancing with Roy gazing into his eyes. "I love you." She said with a smile on her face. "What took you so long to realize that?"

"I'm a slow learner." He replied as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss then broke and Ginger rested her head against him.

Mary Ann then pulled Gilligan out to the dance floor and they swayed to the music.

She could not have asked for a more perfect boyfriend then him. He as so sweet and kind. Bringing her flowers each time the went out on a date. Whenever he picked her up he had a bouquet of beautiful fragrant flowers in his hands. They were not quite at that passionate make out level a certain other couple but they did do their share of kissing. He was quite a good kisser too. She loved him so.

Jonas looked over the gang and smiled. He was grateful for Gilligan for making him see the light and see what he was becoming. This was a great group of friends he had and could not ask better than that!

The End!


End file.
